laochradomfandomcom-20200214-history
Terandious
"If you've come for the other one, you won't find it anywhere." Terandious to The Silver Dragons Terandious is a very old silver dragon, who is known for helping the Fateslayers. Appearance Terandious spends most of his time in dragon form, where he very large with white hair and piercing blue eyes. He also assumes an elven form where he is quite slender, and tall with similar features to his dragon form. Biography Terandious met his wife Lendra at a very young age, and quickly fell in love. The two were inseparable, and eventually Lendra laid two eggs, which was quite rare for silver dragons to have two eggs laid at the same time. The two would often get into turf wars with a pair of red dragons near their mountain. The pair would relentlessly attack them for their territory, and they would fight the red dragons to a draw and drive them off. One day, Lendra was ambushed by the red dragons, and was gravely wounded before Terandious could arrive to help. In his rage, he managed to strike down the pair, a feat he and his wife were never able to accomplish together. He brought her back to their lair, and she told him to give her scales to adventurers he deemed worthy. As time went by, his hopes of honoring his wifes wises dwindled. While out hunting for food, he returned to see a hooded figure fleeing the mountain top as he returned. He came to his home to find that one of his eggs had been stolen. To keep the other one safe, he kept it on his person and began investigating the town of Stoneshade. He could smell the egg all over the town, but couldn't pinpoint its location, and he couldn't trust the towns folk as they might be responsible. To try to convince the thief to return the egg, Terandious started taking drastic measures. He started attacking empty buildings, ensuring that nobody was in them. When returning from one of his ventures, he found a group of people in his lair. Angry at first, the group convinced him that they weren't there to steal his egg, and agreed to help him track down the stolen egg. He brought them to the town, and told them to meet him back at the lair. They returned near sundown with the stolen egg. As thanks for returning the egg, he allowed them to take Lendras scales, and he also gave them a magic pendent tied to their life forces, so that if they were ever to come into harms way, he could help them. Over the years, Terandious helped this group countless times, mostly against the Deathknight Dante. Many years after the Deadwar, Terandious was killed by his old friend Auren Blackhide, who aided Dante during the Deadwar for reasons Terandious could never fathom. Powers Terandious is a very old dragon, possessing all the benefits as one including the ability to control wind and assume an alternate form. Terandious is also a very powerful sorcerer in his elven form.